Illustrative embodiments pertain to the art of environmental control systems, more specifically to a turbo-compressor cabin air conditioning system having dual air cycle machines.
Aircraft are provided with an environmental control system that is configured to provide conditioned air to an aircraft cabin. The environmental control system may include ram air cooled heat exchangers and an air conditioning pack that supplies the conditioned air to the aircraft cabin.